


Impredecible

by AdelaideScott



Category: Bondage Game
Genre: Deathfic, F/M, Master/Slave, Treason
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su respeto por la vida pasada tiene límites. Sería suficiente con que una de ellas se aferrara al calor suave y lo prefiriera al de la sangre propia. Para que intentaran destituírlo.Yayoi/Renji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impredecible

**Author's Note:**

> 3.Predecir.Tabla Principios de la Psicología.Retos a la carta.

 

Él quiere que ellas entiendan (Yayoi, por encima de las demás como una pieza de ejemplo: el que hoy tiene un látigo, mañana soporta su azote, regla con excepción para Dioses como sí mismo) que ya no son humanas y que él las trata de ese modo. Su respeto por la vida pasada tiene límites. Sería suficiente con que una de ellas se aferrara al calor suave y lo prefiriera al de la sangre propia. Para que intentaran destituírlo.

Sucede lo peor pero Yayoi lo asesina justamente porque no ha quedado nada de ella. Que esa sea su última dignidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on:Nada mío, solo el fic.


End file.
